


Iron America

by RileyMasters



Series: Fifty Sentences of Emotion: a 1sentence Collection [8]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Community: 1sentence, Injury, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss was never meant to be like this, with the arc reactor flickering, Tony unmoving, and Steve frantically trying to keep him alive.</p><p>Written for LiveJournal's 1sentence challenge: theme set Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron America

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_wolf_or_the_memrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wolf_or_the_memrys/gifts).



> I swear, Marvel makes it beyond too easy to ship their characters. I just couldn't help myself...
> 
> 50 sentences of friendship, romance, and loss for Steve and Tony. Some slash, some hen. All random and unrelated. Please enjoy the fruits of my insanity.

**#01 - Comfort**  
When times got tough, sometimes nothing could calm him better than being in his arms.

 **#02 - Kiss**  
Their first kiss was never meant to be like this, with the arc reactor flickering, Tony unmoving, and Steve frantically trying to keep him alive.

 **#03 - Soft**  
Sometimes having boatloads of money came in handy, considering just how soft his lover’s new bed was, ordered just for him.

 **#04 - Pain**  
Watching Tony collapse against the wall, armor half on, face filled with agony, nearly broke what little concentration and control he had left.

 **#05 - Potatoes**  
Within five minutes, Tony proved how much of a genius he was not in the kitchen, when the potatoes for Steve’s anniversary dinner exploded in the microwave.

 **#06 - Rain**  
Water was pounding against the window when he woke up, so he skipped his morning run to curl up with his lover instead.

 **#07 - Chocolate**  
The best part about being a Stark was the ability to order anything, no questions asked; it worked out well when he just happened upon chocolate body paint.

 **#08 - Happiness**  
Every moment he spent with the team – every moment he spent with him – may have been stressful and a little insane, but he would trade his new chance at life for anything in the world.

 **#09 - Telephone**  
“Alright, if there is a problem, Tony programmed everyone’s number in for you, so just call anyone of them – except Barton because he’ll just taunt you about your sex life and choice of partners.”

 **#10 - Ears**  
It only took Steve a week to figure out one of the best ways to shut Tony up – just tickle the spot right behind his left ear.

 **#11 - Name**  
“So, Tony, are you going to take Steve’s name when you marry or hyphenate your names together?” Bruce asked, causing Tony to nearly blow up half of the lab in shock of the fact that Banner of all people was listening in to the gossip of their sex life, too.

 **#12 - Sensual**  
Steve loved showing off his old-time charm, especially if it drove Tony completely insane and out of his mind.

 **#13 - Death**  
“He was my soldier,” Tony whispered, resting his hand against the headstone.

 **#14 - Sex**  
Every time was a little different, a little more adventurous, and a little bit hotter.

 **#15 - Touch**  
The first time Tony got to touch the scars Steve kept hidden, he knew he was in for the long haul.

 **#16 - Weakness**  
Captain America was strong, that was a given, but even he was powerless to lift the three ton slab that pinned Iron Man to the ocean floor.

 **#17 - Tears**  
When little Peter came running into their bedroom hysterical from his nightmares, it took both Steve and Tony to calm his fears.

 **#18 - Speed**  
“Steve, breaking the sound barrier in my suit will be fun, not completely danger – no, don’t go to Banner, he’s lying abou – damn it Barton don’t tell him I’m trying to kill myself because I’m – it’s for science!”

 **#19 - Wind**  
Letting the wind blow through their hair while driving at top speed was just one of the many things they surprisingly had in common.

 **#20 - Freedom**  
Steve may wear the stars and stripes, but to him, the colors of freedom were gold and hot rod red.

 **#21 - Life**  
There was a second, just one moment in time, when he saw his life alone; he swore to fight like hell to keep that nightmare from happening.

 **#22 - Jealousy**  
Tony flirted with anyone, and it never failed to piss off his partner.

 **#23 - Hands**  
When they sat next to each other on the Helicarrier, everyone knew they were clenching hands as they saw the footage of the latest psychopath.

 **#24 - Taste**  
While Tony was a genius on an intellectual level, Steve was the true genius in the kitchen.

 **#25 - Devotion**  
It didn’t matter just how much he flirted (though making Steve jealous was so much fun), his heart belonged to exactly one man.

 **#26 - Forever**  
Steve made it clear to his lover that when he said forever, he meant _forever_.

 **#27 - Blood**  
Red liquid stained the walls and ground of their prion, giving him enough nightmare fuel to last a lifetime.

 **#28 - Sickness**  
“Supersoldier or not, Steve, you can still get the flu,” Tony murmured, supporting his lover while he coughed up his other lung.

 **#29 - Melody**  
Whenever Tony would ignore Steve, he’d had Peter switch Tony’s playlists from AC/DC to Mozart, just to get him to acknowledge his family’s existence.

 **#30 - Star**  
For a month after New York, Tony would wake up screaming in Steve’s arms, thinking he was back on the other side of the Tesseract, about to die again.

 **#31 - Home**  
Tony had so many properties in his name, but the one Steve loved was their modest apartment in Brooklyn, right next to Peter’s school, where they could be a family together.

 **#32 - Confusion**  
He was finally understanding what everyone was talking about when he first woke up, watching his love wander around, asking for people and things that just didn’t exist anymore.

 **#33 - Fear**  
Now that he finally let someone into his heart, he couldn’t let anyone take him from it.

 **#34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
It wasn’t every storm, nor was it often, but every so often during a thunderstorm Steve and Tony would wake to tiny footsteps and a little body climbing into their bed between them.

 **#35 - Bonds**  
It was as if they could always find each other, even if one was lost, almost like a psychic connection - or bond, as Loki would soon taunt.

 **#36 - Market**  
Whenever he could, he dragged his lover from his projects and took him on adventures - the latest of which was to the local farmers’ market.

 **#37 - Technology**  
Steve may not have completely understood the technology his lover was obsessed with, but he quickly grew to appreciate its existence.

 **#38 - Gift**  
Tony didn’t bother trying to buy Steve’s love (well, after their first date anyway, but let’s not talk about that), instead, he gave his presents in the form of new memories.

 **#39 - Smile**  
His lover had 487 different smiles - he knew, because he had been counting every one of them.

 **#40 - Innocence**  
To Tony’s shock (and awe), Steve wasn’t as innocent as the world believed.

 **#41 - Completion**  
Pepper Potts may “complete” Tony Stark, but Steve Rogers was the reason that there still was a Stark still alive after New York.

 **#42 - Clouds**  
Sometimes when he was drawing, his mind escaped to the clouds; unless there was an emergency (or if he was horny), Tony let him have his daydreams.

 **#43 - Sky**  
After their first fight, Tony strapped on the suit and took off into the sky, leaving Steve behind.

 **#44 - Heaven**  
They adopted Peter and their world, their little family, was finally complete.

 **#45 - Hell**  
He was gunned down in a boardroom, in a meeting that he was never supposed to be in, leaving behind his husband and teenage son to mourn him in their nightmares.

 **#46 - Sun**  
Steve rose with the morning light, working out and making breakfast for his two favorite boys - his treat.

 **#47 - Moon**  
Tony quietly slipped into the bedroom, using the moonlight to guide him to his lover.

 **#48 - Waves**  
The idea to sent the Avengers on a beach vacation may have been Pepper’s, but Steve was just glad to be able to drag Tony away from the glow of the computers for a few days.

 **#49 - Hair**  
They dug through the memory box, looking at the odds and ends that made up their son before he became New York’s hometown hero - his first tooth, first outfit, and first lock of hair making up the most important.

 **#50 - Supernova**  
When Iron Man and Captain America stood together against the enemy, there was absolutely no one who could stop them; when it was just Tony and Steve, they were even more radiant.


End file.
